I can't help you I don't understand a thing!
by readingirl
Summary: Full Summary inside ch 1. Please at least read the summary. Short summary: A thief is taken away from LA into another world where the people there need her help. But how can she help when she can't understand a word? Better than it sounds in my opinion
1. I

Hola everyone. First of all, this is my first Tamora Pierce story and my third story on fanfiction so don't blame me if it sucks okay? Second of all, my spelling sucks and no matter what I do, something is going to be spelled wrong. Feel free to correct anything you want to my story.

**Summary:**A girl was tossed onto the streets of LA when she was 5. She learned to survive in the world and live as a thief with a thing for justice. Now 8 years later the natural thief with the ability to see the future, has nearly died. Interfearing with a robbery to a bank, someone shot her. Before a hole went through her brain, someone or something whisked her off to another world where people depend on her for their survival. But how can you help someone if you don't even understand what they're saying?

**Disclamer:**I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books.

~.~

'Ah...shoot' I thought I felt the signs that showed I was about to have a vision. This is so unfair. I mean seriously, who's the idiot that suicided and tossed this power to me. That's the way this works. If you die because someone murdered you or of old age or something then the so called gift just goes away. If you suicide then it gets sent to someone else.

"I'm cursed," I muttered as a slunk away from the person I was about to steal from some rich person when it hit me. Safely in the shadows, I let the vision overtake me. A flash here. Some people decide to rob a bank. A flash there. Someone gets shot and dies. Another flash. They get away homefree.

The vision ended and it started snowing. I moaned. "What did I do wrong in my past life?"

I made my way over to a private pay phone and entered in 2 quarters and dialed. "There's going to be a robbery at the California Bank **(made up that name)** and people are going to die," I said disguising my voice and hung up.

"Oh no girl. You don't just call the police. Nope. you just have to go to make sure that no innocents die. God, you're a thief. You shouldn't be so thoughtful. No you should be a selfish person that just hopes you survive," I muttered as I yanked up the hood of my jacket, covering my face.

Why on earth would I want to help people? My visions have a mind of my own. Whenever they want something done, I see the vision and I have to do something obout it. If I don't, then I keep on seeing it. Well, I don't actually see the future. I see disisions get made, and I see the outcome of their desisions. Why was I helping people? Well, when I was 5, my parents kicked me out. Like, hello? Child abuse much? Well, anyways, I nearly died. No one helped me, and I learned how to survive on my own. Even though no one helped me, even though my life is ruined, I can still help others.

Anyways, enough about the sadness and everything. I sighed trudged down the road toward the bank. Inside I ducked into the shadows and waited for them to get there. I know, I know that I said my visions were disisions but usually they come true.

5 minutes later at 5:40, the robbers came. They told everyone to get down while I slunk downwards to the three thieves. I sighed silently and made a face. 'Idiots,' I thought. 'First of all, you don't just come in here point a gun and yell at everyone to get down. Second, you check to make sure that no one's doing anything wrong. Someone's been watching way to many movies.'

I picked up a laminated ID card, held it between my fingers, and threw it at the thief that yelled at everyone. It hit my target on the head and he whipped around. Sadly, it true that it can hurt a lot if done correctly. I mean, come on. It's been 8 years. I've had plenty of practice. I would of had used my dagger that I bought. Legally. But it might have done more damage than intended. I've never actually killed someone before. Actually the dagger's just for self-defence. I actually do know how to use one. Seriously, you can get anything in LA.

I got my knife when I was ten. Hey, I'd been on the streets for 5 years then. I wasn't stupid. And I have a really good skill of lying. I had to practiced throwing my dagger for two years before I could actually throw one at a target without thinking and hit my mark. I snuck behind the person getting the money and slammed 2 of my fingers down on his neck. He dropped like a rock. What? There's a thing called pressure point. 'String, string, string, string...' I chanted in my head before I found some wires that weren't in use.

'Oh, well good enough,' I thought. On the streets, you learn to deal with what you have.

'1 down, 2 to go.'

I crept down the halls to find the one that yelled looking straight at me. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I ran forward into a front flip and tapped him lightly on the chest. He also dropped. There's something called meridian points. Look it up.

'2 down, 1 to go.'

I walked down the hallways right into a gun with the person I was looking for.

'Awww, crap. Stupid, unreliable, power,' was my last thought before he pulled the trigger.

**(a/n Sorry, peoples. The beginning sorta weird. I couldn't think of a good way to start my story so I just gave it a jump start. Oh and all those weird languages are going to be in bold fyi My character can't understand anything in bold)**

***

I woke up in a dark room. 'Is this hell?' I wondered silently. 'If it is than it's definently not what I expected.'

**"Are you okay? You've been out for 16 hours. The healers were afraid that you weren't going to wake up. Who are you? What's your name?" **said a young girl that was about my age. **(a/n The girl's Aly)**

'Crap. Crud. Shoot. Darn.' I thought. 'What's she saying? I can't understand a word.'

**"Da! The girl's up!" **she yelled.

I guess she called her dad or something since a man walked in.

**"What's your name, lass?" **he asked.

I didn't say a word. Instead, I just shook my head hoping that they would get that I couldn't understand.

**"Da, she might have an concussion," **yelped the girl. **"I don't think she can remember her name."**

**"Lass, can you speak?" **asked the man.

I looked at him blankly and I was sure my face showed the same since he just got up and sighed.

**"Aly, I don't think she knows how to speak. I'm not sure she can hear anything either. If she could, than she would probably have an reaction. Or maybe, she's just a good actor. In that case, she might be a spy sent from someone else to spy on us. Just don't say anything important in front of her," **he said briskly still sounding like gibberish.

**"Oh well. Da didn't say I had to be mean. Wecome to Pirate Swoop!"** said the girl cheerfully.

-_-

Well anyways, how's my first chapter? Like I said before, this is my first Tamora Pierce story. You should all know that I don't spend a lot of time on the computer because of school and everything. Besides, my parents never allow my to come online so yeah. I'm not even suppose to be on right now. :P. Well then you know the drill.

Read and Review.


	2. II

Ni hao everyone. This is the second chapter to my story. Thank you all who reviewed and read my story. I won't keep you waiting. Here's the second chapter. ;)

**Disclamer:**I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's books sadly.

Please note that everyone might be a little...strange.

~.~

The girl dragged my out of the room and around the place they lived.

**"This is Da's room. That's Ma's room. This is... That is..." **

The girl went on and on while I kept on getting frustrated. And suddenly, I had an idea. I could learn the language and how to speak it. Then I would see if I could find a way to get home. And then we went outside.

**"These are the stables. These are the best horses I've ever seen before. And if you ride that way **(pointed)** after a day's ride north** **you'll get to Port Caynn. From Port Caynn, you can head to Corus. The king and queen live there. Come on. There's a lot more. I wish my brothers were here. Then you could meet them..."**

I stared at the stables. There were people that were feeding the horses and I paled. I was defiently a long, long way from home. 'Of course, you idiot. They use candles. There's no electicity, no machienes, nothing. They wear dresses that are like from the 3rd century. She uses ribbons to tie her hair. There's swords and knives and daggers. Everything except for guns.'

I trotted along after the girl and she dragged me everywhere. After what felt like forever I heard bells. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. **(a/n is it just 1-12? can't remember. I don't exactly have any books with me right now. If it's not then just pretend it is and correct me in a review)**

She giggled a little and ran home with my following her. And for the first time, I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing a similar dress to the girl except it was bright blue while her's was green.

She led my into a room where her father was. There was food on the table and she yanked me down. **"Lass have you been showing her around? She's only been up for an hour,"** he said, still sounding like gibberish to me.

**"Da you said that she might be blind and deaf so she'll be able to stand me," **she retorted. He sighed.

She piled some food to 2 plates and shoved them toward me. Not wanting to be rude, I tentively picked up a fork and put a bit of food into my mouth. Hey, I'm not stupid. There are drugs in the food sometimes in LA. Like I said, you can find anything in LA.

To my surprise, it tasted good and I felt famished. She grinned at me as I took another bite and she did the same. Afterwards she took me to a room, presumely her's.

**"This is my room, but you can sleep here to night. That's the bed. You can take the bed if you want. I can sleep on the ground," **she chattered while gesturing wildly. I smiled slightly and I slump and the bed and in less than 5 seconds, I was asleep.

In the morning, when I woke up, there was no one to be seen. On the bed was a dress. I guess it was for me to wear. I changed quickly, or as fast as I could for the first time ever getting out of a dress. I finally got it on after yanking it this way and that way. "Who's the idiot that created dresses? God, no one can run in this. Forget about running. No one can move in this! And it's so hard to get on. People are crazy with a capital C," I muttered under my breath ranting until I finally got the dress on. I combed my fingers through my hair until it was smooth.

I duck out the door and set to explore the place. But before I got more than 5 steps, the girl was there. She showed me to the place where we ate dinner yesterday and shoved another plate in my face. I must of looked shocked because she started giggling and we sat down together. After breakfast, she gave me a slower tour of the place where I was.

Suddenly, she walked past a door without saying anything. I grabbed her hand and pointed to the door with a questionly look. She shook her head and said, **"Da won't let me in there."**

She took me to her room and had an evil expresson on her face. **"Let's see how well you can curtsy since the King and Queen might be visiting Pirate Swoop soon."** She did a low curtsy and gestured at me to do the same. I stared at her refusing to believe that she wanted me to do that. She stared at me until I groaned inwardly and did a wobbling curtsy. At least it was wobbling at the beginning. When I got lower, I smacked on the the floor and grimaced.

We kept at that for about 3 hours. After that time passed, I could do a curtsy as low as the one she did that didn't make me fall. Suddenly I was smacked by a vision with no warnings. I saw the girl pointing to herself and saying **"Aly." **And it faded. Okay her name is probably Aly but what did it have to do with me. I could tell that if I wasn't going to do anything, I would see it again and Aly was looking at me funny. I took a wild guess and pointed to myself and said "Jenna."

**"You can talk! Da was wrong! So you're not deaf right?" **Aly said breathlessly. I mimed a piece of paper and writing and she took the hint. Taking out something to write with and something to write on, I drew a sloopy picture that hopefully showed that I couldn't speak their language. Thankfully she got the hint. I drew something else that asked Aly not to tell her anyone. She smiled at me and nodded her head. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly I was hit by another vision. I groaned under my breath and saw a piece of somekind of paper or something. On the top were pictures of blue and red with numbers on them. The numbers slowly changed, getting larger with arrows pointing from them to a place called **Tortall**. I had a feeling that I was suppose to be the one to do the changing.

Trusting my instincts, I ended up in front of the door which I never saw the inside of. Not hesitating a little bit, I walked inside and found the map I saw. With the thing I used to write with before **(a/n what do they use to write with? What do they use to write on? I really need someone to answer the question please) **I wrote under the blue 10 as black 30 on all of them. Then on the red 150, I changed it to black 210. Then I drew the arrows to **Tortall**. Aly stared at me and she paled. She sprinted back to her room and I followed. **(a/n the numbers are going to be like 1,2,3... but the writing will be different. That's why Tortall is in bold.)**

Aly wrote down **Tortall **on a blank sheet of paper. **(a/n sorry about all the a/ns but until I find out what it's called, I'm calling the writing thingymabob paper the writing whatever pens)**

She drew slowly writing down **Corus, Pirate Swoop, **and a bunch of other things on the paper all pointing to **Tortall**. Then she circled **Pirate Swoop **and pointed from **Pirate Swoop **to us. I paled. Not finished, she wrote dow 30 and 210 and drew a shield. "Not good, not good..." I chanted under my breath because I understood what she was trying to say. The armys were going to attack **Tortall **and that was where we are.

-_-

Well, how was it. I'm not going to be updating a lot, so please don't be surprised if I don't update until November. I'm so sorry. Also, will you please review. Only one person reviewed and I feel so sad. :(

And that's it. Oh yeah, I changed my pen name to readingirl fyi


	3. III

Oy peoples. Yay, third chapter. Won't keep y'all waiting now. I still have to find out what they use to write with/on so please tell me in a review if you know. Here's the chapter. Well, right after the disclamer.

**Disclamer:**I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's work. Do you think I'd be writing this if I did???

~.~

**"How do you know about the armys and everything?" **asked Aly.

Guessing what she said I shrugged and laughed while lifting a finger to my lips.

**"Oh, well. Not like we can do anything about it. Let's go to the archery ranges. I want to see if you can shoot," **said Aly.

I grimanced slightly catching the words **I want **which I guess meant that she wanted something. **(a/n sorry. I know it's a little bit confusing right now.) **Besides. by her tone, I guessed that it was going to be something I didn't like.

We went to the weaponery and she selected two short bows, strung them, and two quivers full of arrows. And that was when I got what she wanted. I shook my head rapidly while chanting "No. No. No..."

**"It'll be fun!" **urged Aly sounding as if she wasn't talking to someone who couldn't understand a thing.

I scowled and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows from her, quite rudely if I might add.

She showed me to the archery ranges, selected an arrow, and fired. I slid 2 fingers to the bow string and tried to pull it back. I could hardly do it. She showed me how to correctly draw the bow and forced an arrow into my head. I shook my head and fled. Funny how in a situation like this, you can learn really weird things. Such as how to run in a dress. Ducking into Aly's room I sighed. This isn't going to work. This is absoutly not going to be able to work.

We can't communicate. We can't speak to each other outside Aly's room. I groaned slightly. **"Jenna, if you don't practice, you're not going to be able to do anything," **said Aly as she slid quietly into the room.

She sat down with me on her bed and slid something into my hand. A flat throwing dagger. I stared at her. **"Well, you refuse to try with bows. Besides, daggers are easier to hide."**

I saw that she held a similar blade in her hand. She picked up the blade and threw it quickly and it hit the wall about one inch away from the door. I stared at her. Hey, I practice but I'm not even that good. I hesitated slightly before I picked up my blade by and threw it as it slammed into the wall. **"Not bad," **she approved.

***

At night that day, we shared the same bed, sorta like a sleepover at a friend's house. I dreamt a dream that night. That's actually the only thing I remember. It was like I had my memory erased or something. When I woke up, there was a charm bracelet on my arm with a charm. **(a/n I'm not sure what those things are called since I'm not a jewlery girl)** Aly sat up next to me. **"What happened?"** she grumbled, grumpy for not sleeping long. To my surprise, I could understand her.

underline will be what they both understand.

"I can understand you," I said surprised.

"I can understand you, too." she replied. Instinctivly I looked at her wrist. There was a bracelet much like mines with an identical charm.

"The charm on our hands. That probably has something to do with it." I said slowly trying to order everything while I was still half asleep.

"Well, now that we can understand each other, let's do something together," she said cheerfully. "Hi. I'm Aly. Actually Alianne of Pirate Swoop, but everyone calls me Aly. My da thinks you might be a spy. Either that, or you're mute and deaf. We're at Pirate Swoop. I have the sight. The sight comes in different ways for everyone. For me, I can see lies, poison, illness, if someone is going to give birth to a child, godhood, and a number of other things. I'm 13 years old."

"Well, if you really want to do this," I trailed off. "Then, my name is Jenna. I'm a thief. When I was 5, I was tossed out onto the streets. I think I come from another world, but I'm not sure. I can throw daggers and thats it. I can see decisions being made and their outcome. That's how I knew what was happening. I can't speak your language but I'm trying to learn. Oh, and I'm not a spy. Right now I'm 13."

I lifted my left wrist and looked at the charm. It looked like you could spin it around. I suddenly had an idea. "Aly, just keep on talking. I wanna try something."

She started saying random things and I turned the charm 180 degrees and I stopped understanding what she was saying. I turned it back and then I could.

"Look, if you turn the charm on your bracelet half way, we stop understanding each other. Turn it back and we do understand each other." I said.

Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong rang the bell signaling that it was 7 in the morning.

"We might as well go now. There's nothing to do. Besides it's already 7. Here put this on," said Aly in one breath while shoving a dress at me. I glared at it, hoping that it would go up in flames. No such luck. Aly ducked behind this dressing kind of thing that seperated the 2 of us.

"Put on the dress, Jenna," sighed Aly. "Besides, the king and queen are coming today." 

"WHAT?!" I shreaked. "THE WHAT AND THE WHAT ARE COMING?"

"Relax, it's going to be in the afternoon, so put on the dress. You still have to learn how to curtsy low enough to them," she added cheerfully. I sighed and slowly got into the dress. Aly came out and started brushing my hair. Then she dragged me to the baths and forced me to go in. After 3 painful hours, she was finally happy witht the way I curtsyed, walked, and looked.

"Aly, you're torturing the girl," her father said.

"Jenna's fine, Da. Besides, she'll live. My godparents are coming remember. That's the reason why I'm doing this," she said.

"Jenna?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah, that's what she's called," continued Aly, covering up her slip up, "She can speak Yamani and she told me her name. Right now I'm showing her around for now so she can get a grip on where's what."

She finished and yanked me along with her. We went to the archery ranges again while she was carrying crossbow arrows and crossbows.

"What's Yamani?" I asked.

"It's this other place where people speak that language. You look a little bit like the Yamanis so I told Da that you were from that place," she answered. **(a/n I've made up my mind that Yamani will be like old Japanese and that Jenna's from Japan and then she moved to the states when she was like 4 so she can speak a little Japanese and English which will make it easier for her to learn Yamani)**

"Hold on, Aly. You expect me to learn how to speak Yamani? I can hardly speak Tortallan, I can't learn another languages!" I wailed.

"You can and you well. Yamani's easy to learn," Aly urged silently.

**Bold underline=Yamani**

"Look, here's how Yamani sounds. Turn off your charm bracelet," said Aly.

I did as she asked and she said, **"This is how Yamani sounds. Hi. My name is Aly. I'm from Tortall..."** she talked for a long time and to my amazement, I could understand some of the words.

-_-

~readingirl~


	4. IV

I have some messed up thing about my name so I'm changing it again. I promise not to change it until the end of this story.

**Disclamer: **I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's work.

I'm turning yanami into _Italic _

~.~

I gritted my teath as I overheard Aly's dad telling King Jonathan and Queen Thayet about the changes in the map.

"Jenna, it's going to be okay. I made up an excuse for them so you won't be found out," Aly whispered to me softly as we evesdropped on their conversation.

**(a/n I'm just going to make a little part of this chapter in Aly's point of view when she told George about them.) **

_When I told Jenna that to reassure her, my mind brought up a flashback of that time when Da asked me about the changes._

_"Aly, do you know anything this?" he asked and showed me the map. I bit my lip and got ready to lie to him._

_"Yeah. I was out and I heard some of your agents talking about the changes in the army. They acted as if they weren't sure what to do, so I made the changes fore them. Is there something wrong?" I said._

_He looked at me in a funny way as if he knew that I was lying. My sight is suppose to cancel out his I think but I'm not sure. "My agents reported to me today about the change in armys. Jon and Thayet are coming tomorrow. I sent a message to them. Who were my agents that you overheard?" he answered._

_"I'm not sure. I never saw who it was," I murmured the answer softly._

_Before he could say anything else, I hurried away. I knew that it would make him suspicious but I couldn't say anymore lies. I wasn't used to lying to my father._

**(end of Aly's pov)**

I looked at Aly as she seemed to be looking at something else. No doubt it was when she told him. I wondered what she had said but I didn't want to pry. She came back down to reality and had a thoughtful look on her face. A look I really didn't like.

"Come on. My godparents haven't even seen you yet," she urged.

"Godparents?" I echoed not wanting to believe what she was saying.

"Yep. They're 2 of my godparents. I have 2 more," she said cheerfully and then dragged me in as soon as they finished their conversation.

"You're going to ruin my life," I muttered softly.

**(a/n anyone knows how Aly greets Jon and Thayet?????)**

"How long were you evesdropping, Aly?" asked George.

"How long have you known that I was evesdropping?" countered Aly, "By the way, this is Jenna."

I wanted to make a run for it. Actually I would of had made a run for it if Aly hadn't gripped my hand so hard. "**Hi."** I said, pronouncing the strange word.

"She's from the Yamani Islands so she can't speak Tortallan really well," said Aly. I flashed a brief smile in their direction. We had spent the rest of the time after I found out that I could speak it a little learning. I didn't have an accent in the language seeing as how it was the language I had grown up with my childhood before I became a thief.

'I. Am. Going. To. Strangle. Aly. After. This," I thought murderously while struggling to keep my murderous feelings out of my face. I think some slipped when Aly kicked my foot and dragged me out of the room. I yanked her to the armory and started whisper-shouted at her.

"Aly, are you crazy. My Yanami isn't even that good. And the Queen. Queen, Aly. Are you crazy? The **Queen** and the **King are here**," I raged on not knowing that I was slipping into Tortallan.

"Look, you can speak Tortallan a little now," said Aly not at all upset about my outrage.

"_I'm going to kill you. Slowly, painfully, kill you so watch out in your sleep,_" I growled in Yanami, _"From where I come from, we have many ways to kill people and or knock them out. Like hello? Our technology is better than yours. Our transportation is better than yours. Our education is better than yours," _I snapped still upset. "_Or is that wrong. I'm not sure. We don't bully people around. We don't have slaves..." _I pondered out loud still talking in Yanami.

**"Your Yanami is good, but you have an accent. So where are you really from?" **said a voice behind me.

I whipped around that saw the king there. **"And it's not polite to threaten the daughter of Tortall's spymaster."**

I hestitated, unsure of how to respond. Then, I decided. **"Aly dragged me in there. I didn't know who you were. I didn't know why you were here. She forced me to greet you and the queen of this place. I have no idea how to act," **I said in Tortallan wryly. Then what he said caught up to me. _"Spymaster? SPYMASTER? ALY, BY THE GODDESS, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THAT YOUR DAD WAS THE SPYMASTER? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?" _I yelled. I was careful to stick to speaking Tortallan and Yanami since I can't speak English here. Since my Tortallan sucked, I stuck to Yanami. Then I was hit by a vision. A woman with red hair, short, and had a sword by her side. And then I saw the eyes. **(a/n Aly's eyes are the same as Alanna's right. If not, just pretend that it is please.)**

_"Your mom's a knight? ALY, WHO ARE YOU?????" _I yelped completely forgetting about the king and being collected.

Aly sighed slightly. _"Now you've done it. What are you going to tell the king?" _she asked.

_"I read her mind," _I said sarcastly to the king.

**"You can read minds? That's interesting..." **he mused.

**"No, I can't. It's called sarcasm," **I said petulently.

**"So how did you find out?" **he asked.

**"It's a secret. And if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?" **I said in a happier mood.

**"I'd say that you were related to Aly, if I didn't know better," **said another voice. Aly's dad was there along with a queen.

**"Okay, that's it, I leaving. Bye," **I said and leaving as quick as I could. I couldn't do this anymore. King? Queen? Spymaster? I wasn't invloved in any of this in LA. I was just a normal, well as normal as a seer could be, but now I'm surrounded by nobility.

Just as I left the armory, I heard the king say, **"She never answered the question about where she was from..."**

I closed my eyes and reviewed everything I ever read about knight hood. They spend a few years as a page then turned into a squire and then a knight. They would learn to fight and be educated. They were ruled by a king. Some went to the unversity to learn. They lived in a castle... The list went on and on and on. And then I had a thought. The things here might be different......................

'Oh crap. How did I get into this mess?'

Please read and review. I welcome all ideas, opinions, etc. Please review even if it's "THIS STORY SUCKS" This chapter's shorter this time sorry. I tried to get it up as fast as I could because I don't have a lot of access to the internet and my internet connection got taken away. I can right now because I'm suppose to be doing my homework

-_-

XDD


	5. V

Heya, peoples. Now dun dun dun onto chapter 5.

**Disclamer:**I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's work. :( so sad.

Also, please note that everything will be in either **Bold (Tortallan) **_Italic (Yanami) _or normal (english)

~.~

"Now, dip. No, Jen. Dip to the left, step to the right. No! You have to be more elegant," yelled out Aly.

I stopped and turned around. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I accused.

"Of course," she replied cheerfully.

Aly was trying to teach me to dance. Emphasis on the TRYING. Seriously, who needs to know how to dance? It's not apart of life, I'm never going to dance with anyone so what's the point? As of right now, we were at the palace in Corus. King Jonathan was sitting next to Aly, laughing.

"**What do you want**?" I snapped at him.

"**Let's see. Right now, I want many things, but what do I want from you? Well, I want to know exactly where you come from," **he said.

I groaned silently. He hadn't let down about that subject since Aly and I came with him and Queen Thayet to Corus. Everytime he brought up that subject I would either not say anything, avoid it, or change the subject.

My vision flickered and I was blinded. In my head I saw a group of humans in Corus. No, humans aren't the right term. They were like me. Seers. Clairvoyants. Whatever you want to call them. My point is that they could also see the future.

How did I know what they were? Well, let's see. The leader...............................was the person who was and still is the reason I learned how to fight. Before that time, he tried to kill me. As you can tell, he didn't success.

'How the hell did they get here?' I thought angrily as I ran out the door to the room I shared with Aly.

"**Jenna, wait," **called out Aly as she ran after me.

**"What's wrong?" **she asked softly.

_"It's clairvoyants from where I come from. One of them tried to kill me,"_ I whispered horsely.

_"How did they get here?" _she wondered.

_"I don't know. But I can tell you that they work for the Scanran King. They'll come to Corus in a few days. And then, I'll kill them. I have to. If I don't, they'll be able to escape no matter what you do. Supernaturals have abilities to help them throughout their life. My ability is wanted by others who would try to steal my power. The same is appilied to other clairvoyants which is the reason our visions can help us escape capture," _I answered flatly.

**"No Jenna, " **she said desperetly to me not wanting me to deal with all that.

"It's okay, Aly. I'll figure something out. We'll figure something out," I said reverting to my native language. I had been teaching her English, so she had a basic grasp of what I was saying.

**"Fine, Jenna," **she said with a sigh, **"But I still don't like it."** I smirked at her and laughed softly.

_"So...let's go to the market. I wanna see whats there," _I said cheerfully.

**"JEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU'RE HOPELESS," **she screamed at me. I winced slightly.

_"Calm down, Aly. I'm not going to kill anyone or anything. I promise that I won't kill, injure, cripple, disable, wound, or cause somekind of physical injury to anyone," _I said, already getting my ideas.

You see, when I used pressure points on that guy in the bank during the robbery, I pressed down hard and fast. In that amount of time he got knocked out. But when you don't do it that hard and quick they go through a lot of pain but they don't get knocked out. So with the pressure points they don't die. Or get crippled. Or disabled. Or wounded. And there's no physical injury after you let go.

The same applies to meridian points. The meridian points only knock people out and you don't have to hurt them. so yeah. If I use either of them I won't be breaking my promise.

**"You're up to something." **accused Aly.

**"Who me? How can you say something like that. You wound me so much," **I said pretending to be hurt as we left forgetting the reason why we were inside in the first place.

**"You're hangin' 'round me for far to long," **said Aly with a sigh using one of the words I got into her vocabulary.

I laughed and we left the castle with Queen Thayet joining us. I gaped as I looked around the market for the first time. It held more than anything I had ever seen before in LA. I tried to compose myself but soon gave up. **"Jen, do you want another dagger? I can buy you one but it might not have good quality," **asked Aly.

**"You don't have to do that. I'm fine," **I protested.

**"Aly's right. You should have some protection. You can use one can't you?" **asked Queen Thayet.

**"Of course," **I spoke as if offended.

**"Give up, Jen. You can't do offended," **joked Aly.

**"And I've been hanging around you for far to long?" **I muttered under my breath.

Aly elbowed me, painfully, in the ribs. I grimanced and kicked her. She stepsided neatly.

**"So you can kick? I thought you were suppose to be innocent and nice," **she joked.

_"Oh, shut up," _I muttered to her.

**"How long have you two known each other?" **sked Queen Thayet curiously.

**"Since 4 days ago," **answered Aly.

**"You two act as if you've been friends since a four years ago," **she said dryly.

**"Jenna, come on. Let's go look around," **said Aly.

**"So...here's the famous Jenna," **said an unknown voice behind me suddenly.

Actually................not unknown. I've heard it only once in my life. I turned around. **"What the hell do you want?" **I demanded coldly.

"The king of the **Scanra **lands want you to work for him," he said. "If you agree we might spare your life."

I laughed. "Let me think about that for a second. How does no sound," I said pretending to ponder for a while.

"Then you'll die," he answered.

-_-

Hey everyone. This chapter's a little short but I wanted to give you all an update for halloween. Happy Halloween everyone. Anywayz I'd like it if I got at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I usually won't ask for people to review but no one has be reviewing which makes me think that no one's reading this and I feel so sad. So yeah. Please.

:) :) :) :)


End file.
